The third time I see You Diego
by ANCULL
Summary: Que pasaria si bree vuelve a ver a diego, si se da cuenta que no esta...Muerto .Todos felices pero algo malo puede ocurrir en el segundo encuentro Habra Tercero ...Diego & Bree-Decia en el arbol -Forever
1. Prologo

PREFACIO

Escuche un susurro, un susurro que decía mi nombre ….sentí el olor mas agradable ..No Imposible ¡debo estar loca!-Pensé

-Hay Alguien-Susurre en un sonido casi inaudible

-Bree..-Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco

-Imposible-susurre. Es solo un sueño, solo un sueño-Dije para mi misma

-No, no estas soñando IAE, soy yo Diego…

No pude hacer nada, no me moví estaba totalmente paralizada…

Nunca calcule todo como era, siempre estuve segura de que Dieg..de que el estaba muerto pero esto era la prueba de lo contrario…

Sufri todo este tiempo por un vampiro "vivo" De repente mi mente se me aclaro todo, mi corazón paso de ser negro a el rojo mas vivo Diego Mi amor estaba vivo, Ahora Bree Tanner estaba viva y nada ni nadie nos podría separar nada…

-Diego Te Amo-Fue lo único que pude articular, ya estaba frente a mi a centímetros de mi rostro…

-Yo Mas- y nos fundimos en un simple pero hermoso beso


	2. Empezando algo nuevo

Algo Nuevo

Mi vida era feliz, pero no un 100% , apreciaba a todos los cullen ,mi familia; eran todos muy agradables, ya llevaba 2 años junto a ellos y me estaba acostumbrando a su dieta; Emmet era un loco el cual me hacia reír, Alice era la hermana de ensueño, Rosalie era seria pero una gran persona, Carlisle y Esme son como…unas personas que te adoran y nunca te traicionara, Jasper es un hermano muy divertido y con unas adorables historias aunque parezca un zombi es de lo mejor, ya estoy viendo a Bella como de la familia, es muy graciosa su torpeza es muy graciosa; Edward es mi hermano favorito..Creo que me conoce mejor de lo que yo lo hago, me ayuda a "olvidarme" de Die…De el, Edward me dice que sabe muy bien que es perder a tu amor "eterno", pero no quiero que insista, veces cuando empiezo a tener recuerdos sobre...el,edward me ayuda a superar los "colapsos amorosos" como dice emmet porque en esos momentos me tienta la idea de acudir a los Vulturis y…

-Ya basta Bree, es suficiente y solo dilo Diego-Me dijo mi hermano favorito

Ese nombre hacia que mi corazón fuera Nada simplemente me hacia sentir como una miseria, un estorbo me hacia sentirme lo mas horrible del mundo y no se porque me hacia recordarlo el siempre tan ..especial y yo una estúpida vampira sufriendo por alguien que…no por algo que no existe..

-Bree no seas ridícula, no eres nada de eso- Susurro Edward y me dio un cálido abrazo.

Si pudiera llorar estoy segura de que no pararía de hacerlo por Diego…Edward era tan feliz, se iba a casar con Bella dentro de 2 meses, la boda había sido aplazada ya que Bella le "regalo un par de años" a Edward pero se casarían después…Pronto ..No entendía porque todos eran tan felices menos yo..Nada era justo….

Edward me miro con cara de desaprobación

"_está bien, está bien…Mmm te gustaría ir a cazar mañana ¿?"_

-Claro-Aclaro felizmente Edward

-Me pierdo de algo – Pregunto dando un saltito hacia mi , la pequeña y adorable Alice.

-No Alice, solo que ..nada olvídalo.-Dije tratando de hacer una "sonrisa". De la cual nadie se convenció.

-Bueno cambiando el tema..Tu, yo compras Wii –Dijo mi hermana favorita dando saltitos

-Ahgg Alice pero sabes que no hago nada más que estar Aquí.

-Si ya lo se pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto…Ups se me salió-Dijo cuando Edward la fulmino con la mirada

Estaba muy confundida

-Como es eso que va a "Cambiar"..

-Después te lo explico..Digo te lo explicaremos- Murmuro Alice

-Alice sabes que ..-Pero no pude acabar

-"Odio la sorpresas"-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo intentando imitar mi voz.

-Jajá-Dije irónicamente

El resto del día fue muy aburrido, estuve jugando con emmet en el prado, luego hablando con Carlisle, Alice estuvo hablándome todo el día de ropa y al final me dispuse a leer …pero cuando estaba escogiendo un libro me di cuenta que me los había leído todos ya.

Emm Carlisle..Digo Papa, Puedo pasar- Dije tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

-Claro, Bree- Grito

En cuando entre me di cuenta de que estaba con Edward y Emmet

Oh, perdón por interrumpirlos-Estaba dispuesta a salir y ahorrarme todo el bochornoso momento.

-No tranquila, no interrumpiste nada, en que te puedo colaborar hija?-Exclamo mi padre.

-Es que yo- Dije un tanto nerviosa, no me agradaba para nada pedirle cosas a Carlisle, prefería releer "verano de rosas" ..

-Bree solo dilo, para el no es ninguna molestia, para ninguno de nosotros-Aclaro Edward…Oh mierda no recordaba ese pequeño detalle.

-Claro, Padre lo que pasa es que yo..Yo-Tartamudee

-Bree necesita nuevos libros- Dijo Edward

-Claro Bree, no tienes porque apenarte, esta es tu casa.

-Claro

Le pedí el favor a Alice para que me llevara, prefería eso a manejar, Carlisle me consiguió el pase con unos "contactos" tenia un Ferrari 599 gto Rojo, fue un regalo de cumpleaños.. Compre unos cuantos libros y cuando regresamos a casa vi a toda la..Toda mi familia reunida en la sala.. me preguntaba que pasaba..

-Siéntate cariño- Me dijo Esme dando unas palmaditas en el puesto que había a su lado.

-Claro…Y que pasa, porque esto-Aclare haciendo un circulito en el aire

-Hija, tenemos algo que decirte, es como una clase de "cosa "que queremos que hagas….

-Dime…


	3. Escuela Ideas?

Estaba tan nerviosa, creía que me dirían que me fuera de la familia o algo asi pero, quedé sorprendida cuando me dijeron lo que querían que hicieran, incluso me dio un poco de risa

-Hija queremos, que vayas a la escuela como tus hermanos, que vayas a la escuela de Alaska-Dijo sigilosamente Carlisle. Jaja- Reí entrecortadamente

Claro, preferiría mil veces la escuela de Forks, pero la "Escuela de Alaska" era un término grande para mi, suponía que era un lugar gigante..Mmm de verdad no quería ir a un lugar grande con muchas personas, en Alaska jamás, claro desde que nos mudamos a Alaska me querían mantener alejada de Bella fue por eso que le rentaron un apartamento mientras me "controlaba" y ahora quieren que me vaya a estudiar.. De verdad no era muy buena en eso del estudio ya que en mi vida humana no lo hacía mucho!

-Mmm La verdad es que no me gustaría estar en un lugar con tanta gente y no soy muy buena en esto de estudiar- Dije yo con un pucherito

- Tranquila Bree, sospechábamos eso entonces decidimos inscribirte en una pequeña escuela, cerca del bosque, ya sabes por si… por si llega a pasar algo, y además entraras en 3 semanas, así que Edward te puede ayudar un poco y te adelantaremos de grupo, para que puedas estar con tus hermanos.

- Espera, espera- Dije yo con un dedo. Dijiste inscribimos?..eso significa que ya estoy dentro..

-Si amor, lo siento, es que estaba tan emocionada ¡

-No tranquila, no te preocupes Esm… Mama No hay problema

Esme me dio un cálido abrazo, cuando estaba con Esme recordaba la primera noche con diego, todo y me hacía sentir muy mal, no sé cómo , ni cuando, pero ya estaba sollozando, estaba recordando…

Tranquila Bree, Tranquila—Dijo Esme

El amor, el amor, Por favor Brety- Dijo Emmet con su "Brety" fue el apodo que me puso..

Emmet, no seas ridículo, no sabes cuanto duele..-Dije quebrándoseme la voz

Las 3 semanas siguientes me las pase de compras a estudio, de estudio a caza, de caza a estudio y mas estudio, estuvimos con Bella todos los días y me sentía mejor cada día… Pero hoy era el día, el día que enteraba a mi pesadilla ...La escuela.

-Bree, Bree, Bree; Rápido, ven- Grito desesperadamente Alice

-Que quieres Alice- Murmure desanimada

-primero quita esa carita y ahora…Mira!- Dijo mostrándome una pequeña falda morada y una camisilla de camisilla muy apretada al cuerpo blanca

-Wow, wow , estás loca si crees que me voy a poner esa ropa de .. vagabunda- Aclare finalmente.

-Si Si lo huras- Aclaro Alice

-Alice yo…-Dije arrepintiéndome, sabía que no ganaba nada peleando con Alice, así que me rendí. Soy toda tuya Alice- Dije exhausta.

Después de todo Alice me obligo a poner eso con unas simples zapatillas blancas y una tiara morada y simple..Cuando baje las escaleras todos me miraron con los ojos como platos…Creo que para Emmet no era los mismo.

-Emmet, no seas..Eres mi hermano- Dije

- Uuu Brety de verdad que quieres conseguir a alguien- comento con la boca en forma de :0

Ese comentario me llego al corazón no pude reaccionar mas, solo dije un simple

-Vámonos- Dije en medio de un sollozo con la cabeza agachada

Sali de mi casa y los espere mientras escuchaba unos cuantos.."_Emmet,no seas estúpido, Emmet la destruiste"..__y cosas asi…_

_De verdad nunca lo pensé asi, de verdad me hiba a quedar toda la eternidad sola y sufriendo por alguien, nunca experimente la idea de estar con alguien mas..pero no se si podría ser asi, al único que amaba con todo mi corazón era a Diego pero no podía estar sola toda la eternidad, ni puedo engañarlo..Soy un asco, de verdad voy a retomar la idea de…_

_-Bree, por favor vamos, linda – Comento Rose, sacándome de mis pensamientos_

_-Dame un minuto, Mmm a solas por favor..- Dije_

_-Claro- Asintió_

_-Bree, Peque..Como seguiste- Dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda_

_Suspire_

_-Sabes perfectamente como me siento, confundida, mal , con ideas y con una meta Edward, voy a probar con alguien mas- Dije finalmente_


	4. Edward

Lo pensé y lo pensé una y otra vez…todo era muy confuso y por lo que me dijo una vez Emmet sé que puedo tener a la persona que quiera a mis pies, pero yo solo quería a alguien y ese alguien no estaba.

-Bree, tienes que estar muy segura de lo que hacer..Porque el verdadero amor no se busca, el llega a ti, solo piénsalo y no quiero que pienses que no quiero que encuentres a alguien, es solo que me da miedo que ese alguien te pueda herir –Dijo Edward

-Edward, yo...Yo- Balbucee. Yo estoy muy confundida, creo que esto de la escuela me puede ayudar a pensar y a conocer a alguien.

- Esta bien, hazlo asa si lo deseas…

- Gracias, y cambiando el tema...Donde esta Bella?

- Ella está visitando a un...Amigo- Dijo con cara de rabia

- Jajaja "Edward esta celoso! Celoso"

- No es solo que no me gusta que se aleje de mi..sabes que es un imán para los problemas!

-Sí que lo es

-jajaja - Nos reímos juntos por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron los demás para irnos

- Brety… Em yo la verdad estoy muy arre – Dijo Emmet

-Shh, Tranquilo Em no pasa nada...Solo que yo soy un poco melodramita.

Alice y Jasper se fueron con Rosalie y Emmet en el Jeep y yo me fui con Edward en su Volvo. Carlisle me había ofrecido comprar un carro, ya que la historia que nos inventariamos seria que tengo 17 años como mis hermanos pero que tengo un "problema" de crecimiento y tenía un nivel muy avanzado de inteligencia; con el asunto del carro ¡Sí! Definitivamente si que me gustaría tener mi propio auto, pero me daba tanta vergüenza con Carlisle y…

-Wow, Ya lo se ahora se lo diré a Carlisle y tendrás tu auto – Dijo Edward después de haberme sacado de mis pensamientos.

- No, no; No lo hagas, te lo ruego, Carlisle me da todo y apenas llegue a la familia

-Primero, no te tiene porque dar vergüenza y segundo no eres nueva en la familia

- Mmm, está bien pero que no sea algo muy costoso

-Bree aparte de que te conozco muy bien, he visto tus imaginaciones con el hermosos porshe 911 clásico blanco y ese va a ser mi regalo de navidad, no de Carlisle

-Edward, gracias

Tenia tanta ganas de decirle a Edward que era mi hermano favorito, pero yo se que no soy la suya entonces preferiría callar antes de ser "rechazada" …MIERDA!  
olvide que mis pensamientos no son seguros

-Jajaja, Bree no tengas miedo de nada, si no te arriesgas en la vida no ganas nada..Además he estado esperando que...Umm…que me lo digas

-Que...Espera no te sigo

-Jaja, Solo dime lo que sientes hacia mi

-Eso sonó raro, pero lo que siento es que..

- Mjm….es que…

-Lo que siento es que eres mi hermano favorito y yo se que no soy la tuya pero no me importa creo que eres como mi mejor amigo y hermano y no quería que los demás se enteraran porque no quería que ellos creyeran que tengo preferencias y yo se que Alice es tu hermana favorita y no quería quitarle ese "lugar" . Listo – lo dije todo de sopetón

-Bree, lo que pasa es que Alice ha sido mi hermana favorita por muchos años pero creo que yo…me llevo mejor con tigo. Pero como tu lo dices no quiero hacer sentir a nadie más mal entonces que te parece si lo tenemos como secreto de hermanos favoritos?

-Jajaja, está bien

- Te quiero Bree

-Yo también Ed.

El resto de camino no la pasamos hablando de nuestras vidas y gustos, me explico mejor quien era Jacob Black y de los licántropos y todo lo demás, pero dejamos de hablar cuando llegamos al instituto. Me baje del auto y recibi todas las miradas del parqueadero sobre mi, ya que a mis hermanos les toco esa parte ayer. Edward me hizo señas de que mirara abajo; Lo hize y fue cuando me di cuenta que la falda se me había subido hasta cubrirme solo la ropa interior, instintivamente me baje la falda y me dispuse a entrar a mi nueva vida en la escuela de Alaska…


End file.
